


Город, который...

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale





	Город, который...

Город, в котором родился Уилсон Фиск, — вечная мгла, живой постоянный хаос.  
  
Здесь не в почёте жалостливость и слабость; быть человечным — самый безумный риск. Город в ночи раскинулся паутиной: ждёт, что придёт безжалостный, умный, сильный. Хаос не подчинится святым невинным.  
  
С красной строки начинается чистый лист.  
  
Летопись победители пишут кровью — скажет любой выживший в драке воин. Кто победил, тот навсегда виновен, только уж неподсуден перед людьми.  
В голосе улиц он слышал — встань и иди. Хаос ему готовил наверх дорогу.  
  
Дьяволу предан, брошен жестоким богом город, которым правит Уилсон Фиск.  
  
Древние говорили — врачуй подобным.  
Чем врачевать алчность, интриги, злобу — Фиску известно, он повторит на бис каждому, кто той истины не усвоил.  
  
И принесёт   
  
единственной   
  
на ладони  
  
город, который любит, Уилсон Фиск.


End file.
